


Goodnight

by Madquinn13



Series: Sam and Beth Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Until Dawn
Genre: Everyone lives and no one dies, F/F, No supernatural crap, all human and normal stuff, before the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah doesn't mind sharing her best friend with her sister. But she is not letting Beth steal Sam's time completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

Hannah had Sam to herself all day, it was a rare occurrence ever since she had started dating Beth, but they both swore not to ignore or abandon her for the other.

“You might as well sleep here tonight.” Hannah spoke up looking over at the drowsy blonde next to her on the couch.

“Yeah you’re right, I really shouldn’t drive.” She yawned. “Good thing I keep a bunch of clothes here right?” Hannah just nodded with a smile wrapping an arm around Sam.

They were headed upstairs when Beth met them at the top. “Are you guys still having your fun besties time or can I spend some time with my girlfriend?”

“Yeah you can have her, she’s practically asleep.” Hannah literally pushed the drowsy blonde to her twin who wrapped her arms around her.

“Fine with me.” Beth smiled leading Sam to her own room as Hannah went the opposite way to her room. “Did you have fun with Han?”

“Mhm, you should come climbing with us.”

“Maybe if you stick to indoor ones, with ropes and safety equipment. Every time you climb outside I worry.” Beth pushed her bedroom door open with her hip and let Sam fall to the bed before she went to the dresser and grabbed some pjs for Sam from the drawer that was claimed by Sam. Beth changed after tossing Sam her own.

“I promise next time we go to the mountain no rock climbing on large cliffs, just the small ones, the kind where there is a trail. We can walk up the trail, stake some safety lines so we’re safe.” Sam offered before she buried herself into her girlfriend’s chest, nuzzling into her neck.

“Thank you.” Beth just wrapped her arms around Sam. She loved how big bad Sammy was just a huge needy cuddler. “I’m going to set an alarm for me okay? I want to make sure you get a nice breakfast in bed.”

“I’d rather have you stay with me.” She pouted tightening her grip on Beth.

“You say that now but in the morning when you’re hungry it’ll be all groaning and whining for my awesome vegan pancakes.” Beth finished setting the alarm before snuggling back up with her amazing girlfriend. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Life was great for Beth Washington. She was dating the most amazing woman on the planet. Someone who wanted to spend all the time in the world they had with her for some reason. She knew that Sam didn’t care about the money, her own family had an income that matched the Washington’s. (They just didn’t buy a mountain)

“Next time you sleep over; I’m taking you from Hannah earlier.”

“Stop being jealous over Hannah you know the rules.”

“I know. Whoever invites you over gets first dibs but still, Hannah doesn’t enjoy falling asleep with you like I do.”

“She might. She’s just as needy as I am.”

“Tough for her then. She should’ve asked you out first.”

“That’s what you call how we got together? Asking me out?” Sam giggled. “You got me drunk and we played truth or dare, you had Hannah dare me to spend seven minutes in heaven with you where you told me how much you liked me before kissing me.” She shook her head at the memory. “You needed the liquor I already liked you.”

“Well I didn’t know that then.” Beth sighed. “Goodnight baby.”

“Nighty-Night.”


End file.
